The Nun and the Sinner
by Herb of the Loom
Summary: [AU] A nun, a well, a rosary, and a bible. A seal, a human, a temper, and a katana. A romance like none other. Well... at least it would be if it wasn't for the certain law for nuns never to marry. That could get in the way for this nun in love.InuKag
1. The Nun and the Well Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. Sounds like a business. . .right??  
  
A/N: So, Through Winter Gates is over, is that a good thing? Well, here's my newest story, inspired by Rumiko Takahashi's One Pound Gospel and my newly lit belief in Jesus and God and all that stuff.  
  
Christianity instead of Shinto is the backbone of this story and it does get violent at times so please. . .if you're squeamish just know "YOU'RE IN GOOD COMPANY".  
  
Lol. So if you like it please review! If you like you don't have to review. If you hate it please review and tell me what you hate. Flames are welcome. Cause it really isn't against the law to voice your hatred for something. I do it all the time!!! Hee hee!!  
  
Summary: [AU] A nun, a well, a rosary, and a bible. A seal, a human, a temper, and a katana. A romance like none other. Well... at least it would be if it wasn't for the certain law for nuns to never marry. Not that could get in the way for this nun in love. Inu/Kag Romance/General  
  
This story isn't all wacky and fun. It has very sad parts, since I can't leave my depression unwritten. Drugs, anger, youkai, suicide, and all that good depressing stuff!! Hee hee!! Just can't stand being in my own mind for too long. . .¬_¬  
  
So on with the story!!!  
  
//--\\  
  
The Nun and the Well Part 1  
  
". . .may the lord be with you." The young nun moved her hands in a cross motion.  
  
"Thank you, Sister."  
  
"Your very welcome." The sister smiled and opened the chamber door and walked out, leaving the man that had confessed to his own thoughts.  
  
*  
  
The Nun and the Sinner  
  
By: Herb-chan  
  
*  
  
"You're so kind, Sister Kagome." Said an elderly nun.  
  
"Thank you!" the young nun smiled, her face lighting up under the black headdress.  
  
"You still seeing him? He's bad news, Sister," said another nun as she rocked a small crib with a napping child in it.  
  
"I'm not seeing him! He's come for confession, asked for me, and I have complied in relieving his sins." Kagome said defiantly as she turned her head and headed toward the back of the nursery she was currently working in.  
  
Higurashi Kagome, age 14, gave up her freedom to the Roman Catholic Church and became a nun. She still, at the age of 17, had not exchanged her vows to become a full fledged nun so she was still a novice, working in the daycare.  
  
Whatever drove her to the life of a men less living environment was beyond anyone but they say it was from her bad and tormenting past with men.  
  
And that's where she always left the story.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"I'll be back in a few days!" Kagome called to the other nuns as she stepped out into the bright light of the outdoors of Tokyo.  
  
"You say "Hi" to Souta for me, kay?!" The older nun called she stepped toward the younger girl and embraced her with one arm.  
  
"Okay." Kagome walked down the backstairs of the church and out onto the street, stretching a bit, raising her bible to the sky.  
  
She sighed as she held the bible close to her heart once again. It had been 3 years since she had escaped her home in Tokyo to become a nun in the Catholic Church. Many people resented her for her decision. Becoming a Christian because she hated her father. But Kagome had other reasons for her transfer from the Shinto religion to the hated Christian religion.  
  
A horn honked behind her and she turned, smiling at the girl in the car.  
  
A girl with long brown hair two high ponytails tied with a ribbon pulled up, a deep scar across the side of her face and sunglasses just about attached to her face.  
  
"What's up, Kagome-chan! Need a ride!" she called over the roar of her supped up engine.  
  
Kagome nodded gratefully as she hopped into the car.  
  
The girl didn't move for a while.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked finally after the long stretch of silence.  
  
"Girl. . .you gotta lose the nun outfit. I don't wanna seem like a Christian lover." The girl said as she eyed Kagome's outfit.  
  
"Oh. . .right." Kagome pulled off her habit, having a grey tennis skirt underneath and a pink polo shirt up top. Her hair under the cap was in curlers, and Kagome started to pull them out one by one, setting the bobby pins in the ashtray by the stick-shift.  
  
"Great. Here we go!" the other girl said as she pulled the car out of Park and hit the gas pedal hard.  
  
Kagome barely had to pull her hairpins out anymore. The sheer wind pressure had pulled out the curlers and bobby pins right away, leaving bouncing curls to fly behind her. Her hair was waist length, silk black, and shiny. Something none of the other nuns had. They all cut their hair for the priest's but Kagome had skillfully folded her own hair under and layered it so that only the short top layer would show. Why they had to cut their hair was beyond Kagome and the other nuns but he had taken it to his office and done something with it.  
  
As the car came to a red light the girls were able to talk.  
  
"Listen, Kagere-chan. You better not say a *word* about Souta's problem to Mama. If you do I'll kick your ass into lest week, ok?"  
  
"Language, Kagome-chan, language. I've never heard you talk like that, girl." Kagere said. "Sure, whatever, Souta-chan's problem is confidential within the Higurashi children. No one squats, got ya."  
  
Kagome smiled with relief. "Now all we have to do is make sure we put enough make up on his to hide it."  
  
"That's my specialty." Kagere said as she winked at her sister and hit the gas pedal, surging forward and making the small turn to the high way.  
  
On their long trek to the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo they stopped for a bite to eat at WacDonalds and bought a pack of cigarettes for Kagere, which Kagome commented in being a horrible habit and that the lord will send her to hell, Buddhist or Christian.  
  
They finally reached the old shire and winced. "I don't quite remember this place being so. . ." she watched as a shingle fell off the room. ". . .nasty."  
  
"Remember, Kagome-chan. I'm in college, getting a degree in physiology, and turning down every man who asks me out." Kagere said as she opened the door to her Lexus SC 2004 model.  
  
Kagome nodded. "how far along are you?" she asked as they both started slowly up the long, towering stairs to the shrine at the top.  
  
"2 months. He walked out when he caught me bent over." Kagere shifted her sunglasses and ran a hand through her ponytails, coming to a complete stop. "Listen, I wanna talk to you privately before we do any family reunions, okay?" she said, turning toward her younger sister.  
  
Kagome was hesitant before answering. "Alright."  
  
*  
  
They reached the top finally where Kagere proceeded in dragging Kagome at a sprint to the well house by the hand.  
  
She shut the door. It was dark for a long while before Kagome's eyes focused, and even then it was hard to make out any shapes; Kagere, the door, the stairs, or the well.  
  
Kagere opened her mouth, but opted in pushing Kagome's confused body downward to sit on the stairs. She followed suit and kept silent for a while longer.  
  
Finally Kagome spoke. "What is it, onee-chan?" she asked, using "sister" for the first time in years.  
  
Kagere could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "Kagome-chan. . ." she collapsed with a quiet sob against Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome rubbed her back motherly. "What is it?"  
  
"I-I'm scared! I've never had a child, and it hurts, it hurts a lot! I d- don't want to have this kid, I don't!" she cried as she clenched her fist into Kagome's shirt. "And I . .I s-scheduled an a-a-abortion." She said the last part very quietly and broke down into sobs again.  
  
Kagome was quiet until Kagere calmed down.  
  
Then she spoke her wisdom.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled angrily. "You're the one that wanted to have sex without protection, knowing way ahead of time the consequences! I should rip your uterus out right now!"  
  
Kagere looked hurt. "I. . ." she looked down. "Just kidding." She muttered with a smile.  
  
Kagome blinked, and for another long while they were silent.  
  
"You little liar!" Kagome yelled, standing up and clenching her fists.  
  
"God, you don't have to take everything so seriously. Look your knuckles are turning white!" Kagere howled with laughter.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, ready to retort nastily, when a wave of sickness hit her.  
  
She wobbled a bit, dropping the bible that was in her arms.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Kagere stopped her laughing immediately, at went to her side.  
  
A light shone in the room, illuminating only one thing: The well.  
  
"What the--?!" Kagere started but as the seals burnt off the cover of the wooden well, the large lucks of wood flung off, hitting her against the stairs with the wooden block over her.  
  
"Kagere!" Kagome made a feeble attempt to go to her side as pairs of arms latched around her, pulling her down into the well.  
  
*  
  
Bright rays of light hit Kagome in the face as she was aroused by the sounds of morning; birds chirping, trees shifting, animals running, people bartering, screaming. Just the usual sounds.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, sitting up but wincing immediately at the pain in her side. Blood was dripping slowly from her wound. It was a deep wound but it was bloody.  
  
She pulled her hand away from the wound once again, trying to convince herself that it was just her imagination, got bonked on the head a little too hard when she got pulled down that old wooden well but the monster with. . .six. . .arms.  
  
"I need a vacation." Kagome muttered.  
  
She wiped her hand on the grass underneath her, and then looked at her red hand, then at the already red ground around her. Dirt, stomped out and dried, was covered with red, few-day-old blood. How she knew it was blood, she didn't know, but the smell of the place was the same as her wound, and she *knew* that was blood.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, then stood up quickly, trying to avoid the pain. After holding onto a nearby tree trunk and opening her eyes she was finally able to study her environment.  
  
A forest behind her, a battlefield before her. A battle was going on.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the images of men slicing men in to. It didn't serve to frighten away any images of pregnant women getting sliced in two as well, which had just occurred during her second eye opening.  
  
"Oh lord, protect these people." She whispered as she made the cross in front of her chest.  
  
"Watch out!" someone yelled in front of her.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open immediately, looking for the voice that had shouted.  
  
A bullet was coming her way, and someone was diving in front of it, trying to get to her.  
  
Once again Kagome was forced to close her eyes, for fear that she would see another gory scene.  
  
A heavy body was on top of her, and Kagome was now leaning against the base of the tree.  
  
"Miss, are you. . .alright?" asked the voice. It was a female voice, powerful and with authority.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again. Looking down at a girl that looked exactly like her sister Kagere. This girl had black, though, held in two high ponytails next to one another, and tied with a black ribbon tightly. Her face was angry but her body was relaxed. Her outfit was that of a samurai's, and at her hip was a long, golden sheathed sword.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" she asked again.  
  
"Uh. . ." Kagome studied the girl once more and had the sudden urge to grasp her bible. "Where'd it go?!" she yelled, suddenly.  
  
The girl jumped backwards. "W-where'd what go?" she asked, looking at Kagome as if she were crazy.  
  
"My bible! I can't find it!" Kagome stopped her frantic search. "Uh-oh. . .I must've dropped it when that monster. . .with. . .six. . .arms. . ."  
  
"Miss?" the girl stood. "Are you *sure* your alright?" she asked as she held a hand out to the kneeling Kagome.  
  
"Uh. . .yeah. . .I just forgot something really important." Kagome grasped the offered hand and smiled thankfully.  
  
The girl smiled back and they stood quietly for quiet a while.  
  
"So. . .what town is this? I never thought there were battles going on in Tokyo." Kagome asked finally as she wiped off some dirt form the back of her grey skirt.  
  
"Tokyo? This is Kyoto." The girl said as she turned and started walking right, the opposite way of the battle.  
  
"Kyoto? How'd I get to Kyoto?" Kagome almost panicked. Making another cross motion in front of her chest she jogged up next tot he girl and fell into step with her.  
  
"What's your name, miss?" the girl asked, ignoring Kagome's last statement.  
  
"Well, it's Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said, staring back at the battle. "And you are?" she asked, looking back at the girls' profile.  
  
"Mitaka Sango." The girl said and smiled. "You're of the Higurashi family, aren't you. Quite a prosperous family, so rich. What are you doing in a place like this, Higurashi-san?" Sango was apparently trying to strike up conversation. But for all the reasons Kagome wasn't thinking of.  
  
"My family isn't all that rich, Mitaka-san. We own a shrine, that's all we can afford." Said Kagome. "But I don't really remember any battles on the news going on in Kyoto. Is this a secluded town?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean, "not all that rich"?" Sango stopped walking to look at Kagome fully. She was pulling off her armor already, probably so she could walk better. "The Higurashi family is the richest family in all of Japan, next to the Shogun and the Emperor."  
  
"B-But. . .my family isn't—Wait. . .Shogun? Emperor?" Kagome looked around. "I don't think I'm in 2004 anymore. . ." she muttered.  
  
That statement Sango did catch. "2004?" Sango was puzzled. "What about 2004?"  
  
"What is the year, Mitaka-san?" Kagome asked urgently, flipping a lock of curly black hair out of her face.  
  
"1872." Sango replied.  
  
Kagome could've fainted. And she did, right into a puddle of mud.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
Okay. . .how was that for a first chapter? Well?? I hope I get reviews for it. . .humph. Oh well. . .I'll try. Maybe it'll be as successful as TWG. Maybe it won't but I hope it is.  
  
Anyway, this is a romance. A pretty long AU, and. . .uh. . .my top priority until I finish it, ok?  
  
So I hope someone reads, reviews, and likes.  
  
I didn't want to make Kagome like an uptight nun, but she is very religious as you will see in the next chapter and so on. Uh. . .this is not going to be too dark but it will be up there with my depressing ideas, ok?  
  
So please review, again, and. . .yeah. . .  
  
-Herb-chan 


	2. The Nun and the Well Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it...  
  
A/N: Sry if I haven't updated in like forever. One little review that says you don't know squat can scare you away from anything. . .read the review to soo what I'm talking about.  
  
So here this chapter, if your OFFENDED, just don't read, this is a complexly FICTIONAL story, some of the facts are not realistically correct. So, just to tell you that. And here's that LONG awaited chapter.  
  
Release Inuyasha!  
  
*--*--*  
  
The Nun and the Well Part 2  
  
A figure cloaked in darkness slipped out of the small hut and dashed for the closest tree.  
  
Kagome wiped her forehead and looked around. "Oh lord protect me." She crossed herself and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then descended into the thick, dark woods Sango's hut lay next to.  
  
She had left the cabin after having her clothes taken to be washed. She had been clothed in a red, blue, and white kimono with many layers making it hard for her to maneuver. The nurses at the camp Sango was stationed at as a samurai were very generous in housing Kagome, being a stranger. They bathed, fed, and clothed her and even made her a place to rest.  
  
Kagome sent her heart out to them and Sango and hurried through the woods, clutching the necklace around her neck tightly, the cross dangling from it pressed hard into her hands.  
  
She walked at a hurried speed blindly, crashing into trees and other inanimate objects as she walked.  
  
Finally, after falling once more over an upturned vine, she reached a bright clearing. The moonlight bathed the clearing, shining a sort of spotlight on a tree in the center of the empty forest area.  
  
She could hear the voices of the forest, whispering to her to turn back. Only thing was she couldn't speak forest so she ignored their warning and walked up close to the tree.  
  
It was an old tree with many scars from weather and such. One thing intrigued her, though. A hole that ran through the tree and stopped about short of the three feet density Kagome predicted the tree was.  
  
She ran her finger across the deep depression and put her eye to the hole, trying to see through to the other side.  
  
All she saw was a dark white at the other side, she assumed a dead or sleeping animal.  
  
Tracing her fingers around the trunk with one hand and holding up the many layers of clothing she wore, she went around the trunk, ready to examine the tree. But she stopped, her eyes wide and a shriek caught in her throat.  
  
She stumbled back from the tree and fell on her bottom gasping and staring at the tree.  
  
A human, a human MAN, was tacked up on said tree like a poster advertising the Jello Wrestling for the seniors at the high school. His black hair wafted in a cold breeze of night air. His outfit was a tattered white haori and a black hakama, his feet wrapped in shredding cloth, cloth not unlike the kind you use to wrap wounds with.  
  
Kagome scooted away as fast as she could but was stopped by a force that bounced her away from the thick forest beyond.  
  
Kagome whipped around fast, pulling her cross necklace and holding it out in front of her. The force that had blocked her shined like a wafting soap bubble, a transparent kind of rainbow shining where she had bumped into.  
  
"A barrier?" she whispered, looking up to where she thought the roof of the rubbery magic was. She reached a finger out a poked it, watching the barrier react.  
  
"Just leave it, I've already tried to break it." A voice came from behind her. It was scratchy and sounded unused.  
  
Kagome whipped around, her cross in front of her body once again. She was surprised beyond words as she watched the man on the tree turn his head toward her and hold her gaze with a hard, unemotional stare.  
  
"What, don't talk Japanese?" he asked. The slang threw Kagome off a bit, thinking a man looking as ancient as he did would speak a more native form of Japanese.  
  
She swallowed. "How are you talking?" she asked unintelligibly, slag tinting her usual perfect enunciation.  
  
"Duh, I am alive, aren't I, stupid." He closed his eyes in annoyance and everything was silent except for the wind spinning off the barrier. He opened his eyes against and took a double take, a puzzled look on his face. Finally a sense of recognition washed over his features, but it wasn't the kind of recognition you get at a teary-eyed reunion.  
  
He glared. Kagome jumped again, his glare was blood freezing cold.  
  
"Cut you're hair all weird like did ya, Kikyou?" he asked in equally cold voice. "Did think you wouldn't be able to get out of your own barrier, huh?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "What are you talking about?" she looked around herself, seeing if there was any "Kikyou"'s around. IT dawned on her that he was speaking to her. "I'm sorry, sir, but you have the wrong person. I'm Kago-- ."  
  
"Don't be givin' me that, "You got it all wrong" bit." He growled.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and spoke a prayer in her mind. "Lord forgive for I am about to sin." She stood and walked up to him, his angry glare following her and watching her like a hawk.  
  
She got close to his face and yelled, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I WILL NOT tolerate a MANS advances!"  
  
"Advances?!" he yelled back. "Why the hell would I want to make ADVANCES on you?!"  
  
"Cause you're a pervert!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"And you're a bitch that kills any guy she meets just because he said he didn't like the taste of her rice!"  
  
Kagome sucked in another breath. "And I am NOT this Kikyou girl!" she yelled.  
  
"And I say you--." He stopped and leaned back, his head making a slight bumping sound against the tree. "Shit. . .you aren't her." He said. After examining Kagome more he seemed to come to a conclusion. "She had bigger boobs."  
  
A vein popped in Kagome's temple and she reached her hand out, slapping against his cheek. "I'm sooo sorry I'm not her!" she yelled.  
  
She stood back an he reached out toward her. "Wait! The only way you can get out is to get me off this tree." He said.  
  
"The invitation is appetizing, really, but I think I'd rather dig a whole then let you loose. You might try to rape me or something." Kagome muttered the last part.  
  
But he still heard. "I am NOT a pervert!"  
  
*--*--*  
  
Three hours later and a bunch of digging Kagome and the tree bound man were still inside the barrier.  
  
"Give up yet?" he asked, bored.  
  
"No!" she snapped and continued digging. It seemed like the farther she dug the more barrier filled up her hole. All hope was lost, except for his idea. Release him from the tree.  
  
'But if I set him free he might do something to me,' she thought worriedly, 'and then I would be disloyal to the lord. Oh lord, give me a sign!'  
  
She stood and huffily stomped over to him. He held a smirk upon his face and watched as she climbed the winding roots the held his arms, legs and body tightly to the tree. Reaching up to him she latched onto his shoulder and pulled herself up fully so she could examine his chest.  
  
"Just pulled out the arrowhead." He instructed.  
  
"What arrow--."  
  
"In my chest, idiot." He said, knowing what she was going to say.  
  
Kagome nodded and swallowed hard, a lump forming her throat and a blush across her face. She had never come in such close proximity to a man, only her stepfather, and even with him she stayed a fair distance away.  
  
She pulled his haori open, her blush hidden by her hair as she leaned forward to examine his chest. Skin was not growing over the pointed top of the arrowhead but the skin around the wound healed nicely, almost protecting the silver arrowhead.  
  
She reached toward it and gingerly fingered it (A/N: that sounds wrong....) before pursing her lips and trying to tug on it.  
  
"It won't come out like that, stupid, you have to push it back in." he said as he rolled his eyes at her dumb attempts.  
  
Kagome nodded and felt her mouth go dry. She pushed her hands against the tip of the arrow and pushed as hard as she could the silver stone pushing back into his body. Kagome worried for a second. 'What if it hurts him,' she thought and stopped her heaving, 'what if it hits his heart.'  
  
Kagome dashed away those thoughts and followed his instructions. Finally the arrow was hidden away in his body.  
  
A light burned around them, the tree, and the clearing. The barrier wavered and thinned, then disintegrated in a poof of rainbow colored fragments.  
  
The man started glowing as well and the force of the vines whipping off him knocked the nun away from him, landing on her bottom a few feet away.  
  
The tree was thrashing madly with the wind that was now picking up.  
  
The sun was rising now and standing in front of Kagome, bathed in the red sunlight of the rising sun, was a man with longer hair then hers, a dark tanned face, and a smirk on his features.  
  
He cracked his knuckles, his smirk turning deadly.  
  
"Ahhh how great it feels to stand again." He turned to Kagome fully now. "And how I wish for a bit of blood on my hands."  
  
Kagome pushed herself backwards on her hands and swallowed audibly, trying to moisten her dry throat. Her heart was thumping madly in her ears and she could hear her blood rushing extra fast to full her head with a scared flush.  
  
'I-I thought he was good,' Kagome thought franticly, 'Oh kami-sama, please help me!'  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
OOO!! I finally finished that chapter! WEE!! It was soo much fun to write! I hope people review tho or I won't get motivated to write again   
  
SOOO who liked this chapter? The next one'll be even more fun! All hail Herb-chan-sama! I didn't re-read it so if it sounds horrible PLEASE tell me and I WILL check it over. Thankies!! I luv yall!!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Kagome run's from the man from the tree and runs straight into a youkai spider camp, a young boy leading them. And he's somehow connected with Sango and the man from the tree. 


	3. The Spiders and the Jewel Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, duh, stupid....  
  
A/N: WARNING! THIS STORY ISN'T ALL GOOD-GOODY HAPPINESS. THERE IS VERY SUGGESTIVE THEMES IN HERE. I MEAN VERY. So please read the next chapters with caution ^^ Thankies!!  
  
So here we go!  
  
*--*--*  
  
The Spiders and the Jewel Part 1  
  
The sun was rising now and standing in front of Kagome, bathed in the red sunlight of the rising sun, was a man with longer hair then hers, a dark tanned face, and a smirk on his features.  
  
He cracked his knuckles, his smirk turning deadly.  
  
"Ahhh how great it feels to stand again." He turned to Kagome fully now. "And how I wish for a bit of blood on my hands."  
  
Kagome pushed herself backwards on her hands and swallowed audibly, trying to moisten her dry throat. Her heart was thumping madly in her ears and she could hear her blood rushing extra fast to full her head with a scared flush.  
  
'I-I thought he was good,' Kagome thought franticly, 'Oh kami-sama, please help me!'  
  
She closed her eyes and wished for him to disappear, not to take another step near.  
  
She felt something rise inside her, something not unlike vomit. But it was something different and it wasn't coming upwards, it was pushing at her skin making her jump from the feeling. Her heart began to race as she stared down at her side. Through the many layers of clothing she wore she saw a faint light.  
  
She felt it rip through her skin and rip through the many layers of cloth releasing the blinding-for-a-second light. Pain rushed to the wound but Kagome ignored it. As the light dimmed down Kagome became more fascinated in the actions of the pearly jewel floating in front of her.  
  
The man from the tree watched with wide eyes, his threat empty now that this ball was the center of attention.  
  
He muttered a few words: "Shikon no Tama?" he looked confused as he took a step forward. Kagome jumped forth, wondering why for a minute, and snatched the jewel from him.  
  
"Don't touch it!" she yelled, something possessing her. She blinked as did he and put a hand to her mouth in confusion.  
  
At that very moment a scream erupted through the forest.  
  
She could faintly make out the hollers of: "Inuyasha has awakened!" "Save the villagers!"  
  
"Shit." She heard the man cuss as he jumped up into the trees and vanished.  
  
Just as he was gone a group of samurai's entered the clearing, among them was Sango who ran up to Kagome and gave her a crushing hug, her armor digging into Kagome's stomach.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" she asked. "Did Inuyasha do anything to you? Yes, he must've, look at that blood." She was indicating the quickly spreading bloody patch by her side.  
  
"No, he didn't do anything to me, Sango-chan." Kagome said slowly, still frightened and confused from the jewel that had come from her body.  
  
"And your hands are bloody too. Come with me nad we'll clean you up." Her long raven black hair was tugged from behind and a man in golden armor carrying a golden spear stood above her on a horse. His graying hair looked long back was held back in a ponytail like Sango's, his face old and wise looking but very tired. He held a fed up expression but his eyes were soft as he spoke to her.  
  
Sango whipped around to stare up at him, shrinking back a bit as she seemed to recognize him.  
  
"Sango, get Kohaku, we're moving along now. The village is being diminished."  
  
Sango looked disappointed for a moment before muttering a: "Yes father" and standing, helping Kagome to her feet as well.  
  
"Come with me, you can meet Kohaku." She said with a sad smile.  
  
Kagome caught on quickly. "You were protecting that village, weren't you?"  
  
Sango nodded. "It's an ancient village, only built as an alert village. The people of the village had just started to feel restless, meaning that something was being awakened." Sango stared at the ground, a sad smile turning the corners of her mouth. "We youkai taijiya's had just given up our trade and became soliders. No one needed youkai taijiya anymore seeing that the war against the authorities have been frightening any and just about all youkai to quieter and more vulnerable parts of Japan.  
  
"We were sent to the Mishuba Village under request of protection. They felt that something powerful was coming.  
  
"The people of Mishuba village are very old, some say are immortal and can only die from sickness. They were made that way because if something were to happen a dark plague would pass through the village. That plague has started. I asked one of the oldest villagers what the reason was. He said that it was the alert Midoriko, the first catholic nun ever to pronounce her Christianity to the Shogun, had placed upon that area to alert the awakening of the Shikon no Tama, which had originated in that area."  
  
Kagome stared at the ground as well, taking all this in and thinking. 'The Shikon no Tama...that's what that Inuyasha man called the jewel that came out of my body.'  
  
*--*--*  
  
The day had matured into a warm summer day. Damp from sun showers that had drizzled upon the fields and land the days before shone jewel-like on leaves and branches.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango yelled across the semi-thick field of cattail stalks they were currently trekking through.  
  
A young boy with hair as dark as Sango's perked up from a clear patch of weeds he had digging in, smiling as he saw his sisters' face, and ran toward her, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Kohaku, we're leaving now, the village has been destroyed." Sango told him sadly.  
  
Kohaku had no sign of emotion toward that statement. He stood, looking up at his sister, and shrugged. "Where to next?"  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
Kagome giggled, happy to see siblings being siblings. She remembered how she and Kagere used to fight over who got to sit next to the window on plane trips or who got the first kiss goodnight.  
  
"Have you found him yet?"  
  
"No, the asshole knocked me out before I could fire a single shot."  
  
Kagome turned quickly, knowing right away who the passing men-in-armor were talking about.  
  
"Oh lord, this is getting bad." Sango said form behind her. "We should go before we have to get involved."  
  
Kagome swallowed. 'Are you doing this, lord? Are you punishing this area for some unknown sin?' she thought as she looked off into the distant village. 'Is this plague you're work or really the work of this nun Midoriko?'  
  
"Kagome-chan, aren't you coming?" Sango asked.  
  
But Kagome had already blocked out her voice as she started to run, back toward the village.  
  
"Kagome-chan! It's not safe in that village!"  
  
*--*--*  
  
Kagome reached the village. The air was thick with death and sickness and the only people about in the village were young children and old grandmothers to watch over them.  
  
She walked up to the closest person, an old woman dressed in a blue hakama and a white haori. She sat on an old wooden bench, watching her grandchild in the distance and holding a very in-depth expression, her white hair billowing like yarn in the soft breeze.  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome said as she bowed slightly to the elderly woman.  
  
"Yes, child?" she asked, acknowledging Kagome and smiling politely. "May I help you?"  
  
"May I ask a question, ma'am?"  
  
The elderly woman motioned for Kagome to sit beside her and speak. Kagome did so, staring at her hands for a second then speaking up.  
  
"Uh...I've heard rumors of a nun named Midoriko who passed through this village a very long time ago." The elder nodded for her to continue. "Did she pass through her on purpose?"  
  
The elderly woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Midoriko-sama- bless her soul- was a wise woman. She did what she did because she wanted this land to be safe, and by doing so she created this small village, inhabiting wise villagers with immortality and knowledge.  
  
"We knew when she set the alert upon our village that we could all be destroyed in a mere day if the Shikon no Tama was re-awakened. And it was, 10 years ago. My sister, Kikyou, held the jewel, given to her by the oldest and first departed soul of this here village. The plague washed over lightly, killing only previously sick people and animals.  
  
"Kikyou held the jewel, protected it from oncoming youkai and keeping it's powers dormant with her own godlike powers. But Kikyou didn't stay pure, she had killed and thus she tried to destroy the jewel. The fragments of the jewel were then buried in Midoriko-sama's grave, imbedded into her bones and dirt.  
  
"But then Kikyou vanished, we all know she didn't die because the only way a member of this village can die is from the Shikon no Tama's plague." The elderly woman took a moment to think, maybe sort out the next flood of information.  
  
Kagome nodded, taking the story into account.  
  
The woman stood and called, "Shippou-chan, dear, don't go into Mitsuki- san's yard!"  
  
The young boy she was watching over turned and smiled at his grandmother, two teeth missing in the front and dirt all over his tanned face. His orangish hair was shiny against the dullness of his dirty skin and clothes. He looked to be about 9 or 10.  
  
"Okay, Kaede-mama!" he called back.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
Kaede sat back down and was ready to continue. "And then, the war broke out and nothing was ever the same. The forest was becoming unsettled and we were very concerned about our safety. So we requested protection from the army and Mitaka came along with his troops." She looked upwards and smiled. "But they didn't help, only to keep the war away from our little village. Now the villagers are dying out, and it's all because you arrived in this village."  
  
Kagome almost missed the last statement. "Me?" she asked in an unintelligent voice.  
  
"Yes, child. You are, indeed the reason for the plague." She looked down at Kagome's hand; now clean after washing it in a small stream. "The Shikon no Tama is not something you should keep in your undergarments."  
  
Kagome blushed, pulling the ball out of her 'under garments', pushing it into the elderly woman's hand. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.  
  
Kaede just nodded and examined the slightly bloody jewel. "How can a child of your age weird such a powerful--." She paused and stared up at Kagome long and hard.  
  
Kagome started to feel uncomfortable and moved back, her heart pounding.  
  
"Oh my, how complicated." She finally said after what seemed to Kagome like an eternity of staring her down. "My child, you may not be all--."  
  
"Kaede-sama! Youkai have attacked!" a young man wearing a metal mask, a samurai ensemble, and a rusted looking spear. There was a black long bow with a plain quiver holding about 6 arrows on his arm which he handed to Kaede immediately.  
  
"Come with me, child." She instructed Kagome. "Shippo-chan, get inside!" she yelled to the young boy.  
  
Shippou did so grudgingly and hopped inside the house closest to him. As Kagome watched him leave she saw a medium sized tan tail at his backside.  
  
But she didn't question it at the moment as she was being pulled by the wrist by Kaede.  
  
They didn't have to run far as they were soon ambushed by large spiders, much larger then even the largest tarantula. They had furry black bodies, their legs long and bony with red strips running down the outsides, claws ending the legs. Their red eyes were large and bulging and strings of white dripped from their mouths. Sharp looking teeth pointed out the sides of their faces.  
  
Kagome gasped at the sight. 'Oh lord, are we going to die?'  
  
"Kagome, take this bow!" Kaede yelled to her, throwing her a long bow identical to her own.  
  
Kagome stared, puzzled, at the older woman. "How did you--." But a scream behind her interrupted her.  
  
One solider down, 7 and 2 woman to go.  
  
*--*--*--*--*  
  
OMG, was that horrible and undetailed? I hope not, I tried really hard. Is that a cliffhanger? I don't think so...right?  
  
Well, it's a surprise I got this chapter out as fast as I have seeing that I've been moving, being depressed since my mom just dropped the bomb about having a boyfriend and all those times I've had to stay at my dads was because she was out on dates with him. Oh and I'm having problems with my BFF. SOOO, that's the poop.  
  
Anyway, I liked this chapter, it was bit informationy, not much happened did it? But I already have an idea for some later chapter, like after 'The Spider and the Jewel' saga is over. The next saga will be 'The Rosary and Reincarnation' hehehe, this one'll be fun! ^^  
  
Anyway, the next chapter will be up...soon? I hope. . .  
  
Enough of my ramblings! See ya then!  
  
REVIEW MY LOVELY REVIWERS. If you review I'll love you and maybe even give you some HOMEMADE fudge ^^. Maybe...if I make some ¬_¬ lol  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. The Spiders and the Jewel Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I love him but I have yet to brand him with my name.

**Authoresses Notes: **I'm kinda pissed that no one reviewed. No, really pissed. But since I LOVE this story and just one chapter of no reviews isn't SO bad I wanted to post for you guys. I KNOW there's gotta be someone reading.

Also BossLady disclosed to me that the form wasn't submitting. I tested it myself and it was working just fine. . .oh well, sometimes these things happen

Anywayz, this is a fun chapter, and I can't wait to post it. I've finally figured out how to do this story. And I've been writing more, trying to improve my writing skills, so please bear with the horrible grammar/spelling/style/whatever.

Luv yallz!

**Thoughts:** Well, I may be putting Cruel Intensions on hold for now, since I totally have this story flowing from my fingertips, no matter how many times a delete the 3000 words I wrote and started over again I LOVE this story, I think the idea is totally original and I think it's going well. But, hey, it's only, like, the 4th chapter

Kagome will go through more crap as this story progresses, they WILL meet Miroku and Kikyou and Midokiko, secrets revealed, anger released, love blossoming, and resignation toward the covent MAY come. . .although, if I wanna be mean I might just make Kag-chan stay as a nun, whoever she loves, or is being loved by.

**WARNING:** on a rather. . .disguisting note, there is very _grotesque_ places in this chapter and on. Seeing that I'm a very _grotesque_ and _morbid_ girl there may be parts that. . .are bad for a weak stomach. I mean, not like. . .I dunno _rape_ cause I'm TOTALLY against rape, and that's why, though people suggested it, Kagome was not at all sexually assaulted in Through Winter's Gates.

Have you noticed I have a lot of _italics_ and **bolds?** That's cause I finally figured out how to get Microsoft Word to convert my .htm documents into normal looking writing without having to change it to .doc. It put all these funny symbols before everything and I figured out it was something screwy with my font selections in MW.

So here's the awaited chapter. . .well actually I don't know if it was awaited since NO ONE reviewed!!

Lolz

----  
**The Nun and the Sinner  
The Spiders and the Jewel Part 2**

_'If I could find you now, things would get better,_

_we could leave this town and run forever,_

_-Yellow Card_

_Ocean Avenue_

Suddenly, as soon as the kumo buryoku had attacked, they withdrew, thickening into a wall-like formation, their legs intertwining and forming solid bonds, their bodys smushing together until there were no gaps between each body.

"What are they doing?" Kaogme whispered to Kaede.

The samurai pressed their armored backs closer to Kagome and Kaede, guarding them from any and all danger. For now.

"They seem to be retreating." Said the samurai in front of Kagome.

"Not quite." Kaede corrected him as her old face wrinkled with worry, "had they run backwards they would have been retreating." She made a sound of thought, "they are going to attack.

Kagome swallowed and held the bow tightly against her chest, the thumping of her heart creating a rising and falling motion on her left breast. Her hair, now completely straight and dry, hung over her shoulders, covering her back and shoulders. She brushed it away out of stress, fumbling with the bowstring and quiver. Her eyes darted from spider to spider, a grey-blue blob of color dashing and darting like a cat after a mouse.

The kumo buryoku rose upwards, as if flying, propelled by their interlaced legs. Like springs, their legs spread apart, opening small gaps between their once tightly woven barrier.

In time they all opened their wide mouths, their fangs much longer then their supposed length poking out of their mouths. White spider webs dripped from their teeth and again, in time, they released the webs, hurtling them toward the small cluster of semi-defenseless people, save for a few dull spears and two bows and arrows.

"Don't let the web touch you!" Kaede yelled as said web rose about the group. "There is poison running through the fibers of those webs!

They all scattered as if they had been touched by a contagious diseased person. The web landed upon the heads of 3 samurai, Kaede's ankle, and Kagome's forearm. She could feel the poison eating away at her skin as she dashed it away quickly. Blood flowed strongly from the open flesh, pouring over her legs and arms.

The nun panted. _I've _never_ thought I'd be in a situation like this, _she thought through her panic, _oh lord please let a savior rescue Kaede-san and me?_

He answered her prayer but not quite in the fashion she would think best. The jewel in her pocket (Kaede had given it back) emitted a bright light, blinding everyone and everything in the area. As if it was calling out to something, the jewel rose from Kagome. Being the first one to regain her vision, Kagome watched it  float forward, as if to coax her out of the light. She did.

And then, a fracture the size of a single hair ran rigidly through the center of the jewel. It stopped moving and even dropped it's height a bit, as if having been stabbed. More cracks and larger crevasses opened up.

Kaede was screaming something but the novice nun was mesmerized by the dance the jewel was making. It was gradually turning a dark color, a tainted darkness from it's usual pure pearl white.

Kaede yelled some more but Kagome reached out, as if under a spell. Nothing stopped her or her clouded head. She cupped her hands around the jewel, leaving her hands open wide.

It shattered.

Scattered across the ruined village, leaving black trails of something behind them as they sohred. As Kagome came back to her senses the pieces became clearer, bursting out with rainbows in their wakes.

Kaede finally made her way over to Kagome, latching onto her arm and holding a shard of the jewel. She seemed to look younger for a moment, as if the jewel had regained her strongest point of life. That being her in her 20s. She planted the shard in Kagome's far off hands and smiled.

"K-Kaede-sama," Kagome stammered, her hands still outstretched and an odd look crossing her features. "I-I'm so confused.

Kaede nodded. "It will all make sense in time. But for now. . ." she trailed off, staring at something behind Kagome.

Kagome turned slowly, curiosity crossing her mind.

He stood there, and didn't look at all pleased.

"You careless idiot!" he spat as he took a step forward, crossing the twitching leg of member of the kumo buryoku. "What the hell did you go and do that for, huh, bitch?

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome whispered his name, feeling the name roll off her tongue as if she said it everyday.

It was Kaede who spoke angrily saying, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she sounded angry as she tried to stand. Kagome came to her aid immediately.

Inuyasha blinked, his thick eyebrows shooting up in a surprised sort of way. "You look close to death, grandma, maybe you should leave this situation to you're granddaughter here." He said, waving Kaede away.

_So he believes I'm not this Kikyou girl,_ Kagome thought, an ounce of happiness with it.

She stepped forward once again, pulling a sword form one of the many fallen samurais' belts. He unsheathed it and, just to sort-of test it out, swung it before him, aiming the sharp blade where Kagome's neck would have been had she not ducked.

He smirked as small hairs fell to the ground around Kagome.

She panted.

_He's a mad man, _ she thought as she trembled and crawled backwards away from him as she had done in the forest, _why did I ever release him? Oh lord, please protect Kaede when I'm gone._

But Inuyasha did not attack her. He moved onto older flesh.

**_No!_**" Kagome yelled as he brought the blade down, almost upon her shoulder. Kagome pushed Kaede out of the way, the blade cutting her already wounded arm, cutting halfway through her bone before stopping abruptly.

Kagome winced and felt the pain rush through her arm, a paralyzing pain that seeped into her flesh, bones, and nerves.

Inuyasha pulled the blade painlessly from her arm and dropped it in a stunned sort of way. He was surprised, to say the least, that _anyone_ would feel the need to protect a woman on the brink of death.

"Are you _stupid_ or something?!" he yelled as he stared at her wound, now pouring tons of blood all over.

". . .pa. . .t. . ." she whispered.

Inuyasha sank to one knee beside her, knowing that if the girl died he'd never get the jewel whole again. "Pat?" he tried to figure out what she was saying.

She leaned closer to his ear and whispered in a painful voice. "I'm gonna pass out." And she did, right into his lap, the wound in her arm bleeding freely. The cross necklace around her neck fell onto his knee and he almost yelped from the sensation that came off it.

Pain.

------

Definitions 

_Kumo Buryoku_ = Defined very very approximately to "Spider Force"

_Youkai _= demon, ghost, etc.

_Kami-sama_ = god

**A/N:** So how was that chappie?? I know, kinda short, but I loved it. It might be tooo confusing for you people. . .might be. I'm not sure. Everything will be revealed in the next chapter.

**The Spiders and the Jewel Part 3**

The Next Arcs will be:

**The Rosary and Midorkio** = 3 parts 

**The Mononoke and Kikyou **=2/3/4 parts (debating on whether to add more Flashbacks. . .)****


	5. What the hell Part 1

OMG people! I try to write and I don't' get ANY motivation (other then from Boss-Lady). I NEED feedback so I can know if the chapter was god awful or wonderfully grand. I mean, I don't wanna be greedy but I'm writing this story for myself and the readers. If the readers just don't give a shit if I update then so be it, I won't.  
  
Now, if anyone is actually READING what I write they would actually know that I have been complaining about only getting reviews from my Best friend the pasted 3 chapters.  
  
In short, I hate it when I don't get feedback. Feedback=happiness=updates=happy reviewers Duh! That's the friggen cycle, al you authors out there probably know this process all too well.  
  
So, people, I'm writing for you, I'm writing for your enjoyment, I'm writing so you people can enjoy my idea, but I guess you people don't give a crap what I'm writing. . .hmm. . .  
  
What I'm really saying is that seeing other authoresses with, like, 1000 reviews really gets me down. I think to myself 'Do I really suck that much at writing?' or 'I thought this story was golden?' Guess my first inquires were incorrect, seeing by the reaction from my reviewers.  
  
The rule is:  
  
3 reviews and I update. I've been nice, but I think I might go back on my rule. So, if I get 3 reviews for this Authoresses Note then I'll post the chapter I have waiting.  
  
Zero reviews and I'm totally deleting this story and my Cruel Intensions story.  
  
If you've read this far you might as well review. If you do I LOVE YOU TO DEATH. If you don't I wouldn't really know cause I don't live witchu. But you should feel guilty!! Bwahaha!  
  
(Ps. Another reason for my little rant is PMS. And I've lost my BFF. And people hate me at school because my new BFF is hated by them. . .ya. . .I'm living in a burning abyss of hellish torment ¬¬)  
  
So, I love you all, and if you review I love you even more.  
  
Ugh. . .

_Xoxoxo-HERB OF THE LOOM-oxoxoX_


	6. The Spiders and the Jewel Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Do you friggen think I own em?

**Authress Note: **Wow! SO many reviews because of my bitching! I hope I get more still! I was debating on whether ot post this chapter since I hadn't gotten ANY reviews. Now I will, I'm already on the next chapter, this one's been done for quite a while.

Thank you all! I Luv you!! Just please keep up the reviewing!!

-----  
**The Nun and the Sinner  
The Spiders and the Jewel Part 3**

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_-Everytime_

_Britney Spears_

-----

Blood dripped from the faucet, staining the bottom of the golden sink. Staring at it in fear, Kagome shook violently. 

_"You're scared." _

_"Please let me go." Kagome whimpered from the chair she was tied to, her wrists bound behind her, crisscross, and her legs bound to each leg of the wooden chair. "Please. . ._

_"I will," her captor replied, his voice implying the smirk on his face, "after you help me with something._

_The room was dark, dark enough to make textures etcetera difficult to make out. The golden sink, illuminated in the sunlight coming out through the cracks of a boarded up window above it, shown brightest in the room. The man was cloaked in shadows and his face was covered in a mask._

_Said man pulled out a knife. and held it's newly sharpened blade against her throat. "I need blood." He said and licked his lips, leaning into her._

_Kagome swallowed, having never been in a situation of such qualities. She suddenly felt very selfconcious about her smell, breath, and other superfitial features. "B-but. . .there's plenty of b-blood in t-the sink." She whimpered as he turned his head, the knife cutting into her throat lightly for a second. _

_He turned back and frowned. "Not enough and not pure." He informed her. "Unfortunately for you this here detector," he held up a black remote, not much unlike that of a television remote. "made it possible for me to fine you. I was able to sniff out the blood of the purest maiden in Japan. That being you." He licked her cheek and dried his lips with his tongue, her taste dampening his cracked lips._

_"Fortunately for you I don't like to hurt little girls." He said as he reached toward her gym shorts, which happened to be just short enough to see most of her legs. _

_Kagome swallowed an uncomfortable scream as he rubbed the inside her thighs. _This man is crazy,_ she thought, having still not seen his face, _what's he going to do? I wish Mama was here, or Souta, or Jichan.__

_As he worked his way upward toward her spot something erupted between them; like a sonic boom without the boom. It knocked him backwards into the bloody sink and Kagome was released from the chair from the force of the air wave. The binds around her wrists and legs broke from the pressure.._

_She ran as fast as she could from the room had she woken up in._

_She hadn't even seen her attackers face._

Thank you, lord, for protecting me, _Kagome thought gratefully as she ran, her shoes tearing at the soles having been her gym shoes Ð well worn. _

_The lord hadn't finished his job though, because a bullet shot passed her right cheek, slicing through the skin. She stopped abruptly, the blood dripping to her chin like tears._

_She turned her head, her hair catching each drop of blood. Her eyes went wide as she laid eyes upon her stalker._

_His aged face showed worry, craze, and anger. His graying hair was cropped short but messy, black down the sides and a white stripe down the middle like a skunks._

_"P-P-Papa. . ." she whispered as she watched him come toward her. She didn't run, stunned by the fact that her own father had been stalking her for all these years._

_"I need your blood, girl, and I'll do whatever the hell it takes to get it!" he yelled as he fired another shot from his silver handgun. The road they were on was an abandoned drive, heading toward the "haunted" _Maison Mansion, _a used to be villa for the has been movie star: Marique _(American)_. Sakura pedals danced to the ground, the drive littered with pink and red, and murals decorating the stone walls of the abandoned buildings around them. No one would save her from being shot. _

_She closed her eyes, praying, something she wasn't used to doing, but having learned about Christianity in school taught her of a different religion, tame and loving, strict and kind. One god to believe in instead of the Buddist gods._

_Her rose the gun, put his finger to the trigger, and pulled. . ._

-----

Kagome jumped up, her arms immediately jumping to her leg.

"Holy shit, Kagome-chan, you scared the crap outta me!" Sango's voice screeched from behind Kagome. "Kagome-chan?

Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Are you alright, you're shaking." She said, her tone softening.

Kagome turned and burying her face into Sango's chest, letting the tears fall as she cried. She didn't sob, though, her body shook violently, just like she had that time.

Kaede limped in at that moment, asking Sango what happened then sitting beside the fire, waking the embers, and pulling out a package of bandages and other medical supplies.

"Kagome, may I see your arm?" she asked as Kagome calmed down.

Kagome nodded, sniffing and wiping her nose with her good arm.

She put out her arm, looking puzzled for a moment having not remembered having a bandage on her arm.

She then remembered as Kaede was changing the bandage. _I fainted,_ she thought, then blushed, _on him. . ._

She glanced around, checking to see if the man in question was about. She took her surroundings during her scanning: a fire, three futons (Keade's, Kagome's, and Sango's), a fire pit with roaming fire included, and a straw flap covering the doorway, blowing in the wind.

Very old fashioned.

Kaede finished wrapping Kagome's arm.

"Now, child, about your situation." She started. "I think I may know a way for you to return to your supposed time." She turned toward the fire pit. "I may be incorrect in this inquiry but I think if we return to the field Sango found you in we may be able to get you home.

Kagome nodded, rubbing her arm and staring over her shoulder at the door, half expecting Inuyasha to step through it any second. She decided to calm her nerves by asking.

"Um. . .Kaede-sama?" she asked the old woman. "Do you have any idea where Inuyasha went?

"He is just sulking, dear, you may go outside and speak with him." Kaede said, not looking Kagome as she finished readying the fire for cooking.

"Why doesn't she use a fireplace?" Sango muttered to Kagome.

Kagome just shrugged and stood, holding her leg as if she had been shot like that time.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome up after watching her struggle.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome said, smiling to her new-found Best Friend.

"Ok. . ." Sango said slowly.

Kaede stood, holding a necklace between her fingers. "Kagome, if you need help, just call me and I'll set these here beads.

Kagome rose an eyebrow but nodded and left the hut, looking around the ruined village as hse stepped out into the light. The corpeses of the kumo buryoku were still in the middle of the village, their long hairs blowing in the wind.

Villagers were about, but only a few that had survived the terrorizing sickness that swept through with the Shikon no Tama's reawakening.

"Élike Kikyou-sama. . ." she heard every once and a while as she passed villagers. Kagome just rolled her eyes at them.

She reached the outskirts of the plagued village and looked scanned the area for any glimpes of black hair or clothing of some kind.

She spotted him in a tree just on the edge of the forest she had found him in. He had his back from her, his bottom on the branch, his legs brought to his chest, and a hand to the trunk for support. His raven black hair rustled gently in the wind and Kagome found herself blushing just from that slight movement alone.

"Uh. . .e-excuse me?!" she called up to him, cursing her stammering.

He didn't turn around. "Sorry bout your arm." Was all he said, his apology almost sounding like a growl.  "You really should've let the grandma die. She's not worth almost losin' your arm.

_Is that concern,_ Kagome wondered silently. "Can you come down here?" she asked quietly.

"No." he replied, the growl still very prominent in his voice.

Kagome sighed. _I wonder why I even bother, _she thought with another, harsher, sigh, _all I want to do is ask him about this Shikon no Tama._

"Please come down here?" she asked, politeness seeping into her words, the politeness she used around the head mothers at the convent.

"Please shut up." He mocked her. He didn't turn around still.

"Get down here now." Kagome said angrily, losing her short term patience. "If you don't get down I'll dragged you down.

He finally turned around and stuck his tongue out, the only form that he really knew where she stood or spoke from. "Try it, bitch." He turned away again.

Kagome knit her eyebrows tightly and reached up to grab the dangling shreds from his foot wraps. She pulled hard and he clung to the tree with grace and practice, not clumsy effort.

Kagome pulled hard one last time and as she pulled she felt the ground below her gave, pulling her, the tree, and Inuyasha down the deep dip in the ground as the ground caved in. Kagome blacked out.

------

A/N: My friend said this was a bad chappie. I thinks he's right. It wasn't my best. I just really wanted to get done with it. Tell me how I can improve it and I will!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Next:

**The Spiders and the Jewel Part 4**


End file.
